


Do you love me?

by zimothy (orphan_account)



Series: Random Short Stories [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zimothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you love me?

 

Erik can’t help the fear that creeps into his voice as he clasps Charles’ hands between his own. “Do you love me?” He rasped, the crackling of the fire the only warmth inside of him as cold dread started to overtake his nerves.

“ _Always_.” Charles responded, almost immediately. He granted the older man the tiniest of smiles and Erik shrugged weakly - at a loss for words. Relief was like a splash of water to the face, awashing his veins immediately as he continued to stare back at Charles.

Erik glanced down at their joined hands, eyes red. “I fear that I will have to marry her, regardless.” He croaked, thumbs rubbing over the soft, pale skin of Charles’ knuckles. Charles pried his hands free to cup at Erik’s face, gaze searching.

“I know.” Charles breathed, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. He perched on the edge of his seat, knees tapping into Erik’s from their proximity. Erik’s eyes fell shut as he reached up to clutch at Charles’ shoulders.

“I’m expected to sire a child.” He added, voice low. Charles inhaled deeply through his nose, hands sliding behind Erik’s neck as he transferred his body into Erik’s lap. Erik’s arms were around Charles’ torso in a minute, hugging the petite man to his chest as Charles buried his face into Erik’s neck.

“I know, Erik.” Charles repeated, fingers running through unruly hair and down the side of his cheek in a stroking motion. Erik released a sound in the back of his throat that bordered on a sigh.

“I will never love her. Not as I love you.” His voice was filled with such conviction that it startled Charles into pulling back. Erik stared at his lover, arms tight around his midsection and expression locked into one of utter seriousness. Any shock that may have been on Charles’ face melted away within seconds, as he cupped the older man’s cheek fully.

“I know, my darling. It is the same for myself. Were I to marry, I would have only you in my heart.” He said softly, head tilting just enough to press his lips against Erik’s in a chaste kiss. Erik bit off a broken sound, mouth opening into the kiss, barely running his tongue over Charles’ lips before Charles was pulling back.

“After tonight, we musn’t be together again.” He said, startling Erik from the beginnings of heated thoughts. Erik shook his head adamantly.

“It can’t be so, Charles. I refuse to do such a thing. We shall meet for chess in my study every Tuesday night as we always have. Whether or not we have wives cannot change this routine. Once those doors shut, time is ours alone.” Erik’s voice was strong, pleading with Charles to understand. It seemed to tear at the younger man’s morals, because Charles bit down on his lower lip indecisively. His gaze shot to the fire and then down to where their bodies were pressed close together.

Erik reached out to press a single finger beneath Charles’ chin, urging him to look up and into Erik’s eyes. “Charles, I will not suffer for another’s happiness. Both you and I deserve at least that much. I’m not asking for anything but a few hours of your evening as you’ve always given me since before this ridiculous proposal.”

Erik’s hand dropped from where it had been holding up Charles’ head, studiously watching as Charles debated heavily over Erik’s words. Each second that ticked by was like twisting a small knife beneath Erik’s breast, the blood of life slowly trickling from the wound.

Charles, after a painfully long time of contemplation, nodded.

“Tuesdays, then.” Charles murmured. Erik’s face split into a relieved grin and he reached up to drag Charles down into a heated kiss.


End file.
